wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brewfest
Brewfest is a holiday loosely based on the Bavarian Oktoberfest. It contains quests and novelty things such as outfits, kegs, and riding rams. From the Official Brewfest event page: :Celebrated by both the Horde and the Alliance, the Brewfest is a time to enjoy the fermented fruits of the harvest: pretzels, cheese, and booze! The competing breweries Thunderbrew, Barleybrew, and the Ogres, all come together outside of all the major cities in a bid to outdo each other with their special ales, meads, and beers. Brave adventurers are invited to sit back, take a pull, and sample the finest wares these brewers have to offer! Ticket redemption There are several items you can get from redeeming s. To redeem your tickets, visit: * Belbi Quikswitch, Dun Morogh * Blix Fixwidget, Durotar ** (requires 50 ) :::Drops a pony keg on the ground for a few minutes. Click to tap some . :* (requires 100 ) :::View everyone as a Gnome Alliance or Orc Horde (7 day duration) :* (requires 600 ) :::Starts a quest that will allow you to buy a mount. are sold for 10g, for 100g. Quests Alliance * from Dark Iron Sabotage Plans found on the ground. * from Commoners found in every major city. * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh * from Neill Ramstine, Dun Morogh ** ** or ** Horde * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar Dark Iron Attacks About hourly, a party of Dark Iron Dwarves will crash the party at the main brewfest camps. Hitting these dwarves with a beer mug will stop them from stealing the free brew. Here's how you can participate in saving the free brew for the invited guests: There are NPC's representing each brewery around the area and if you /wave at one of the ones dual weilding glowing tankards, they will toss you one. Using this item will cause you to take a drink and throw the mug. If there are Dark Irons around it may hit one of them and give you a 'mark' (this is noted as a buff, the number of Dark Irons you knock out is noted in it). The mug works even with no Dark Irons around it just flys over and lands on the ground. Each time you throw the mug, you lose it, but another one will quickly be thrown to you by a barker provided you are somewhere nearby. Throwing the mugs several times gets you drunk also. Once the raid is over the 'marks' can be converted into Brewfest tickets on a one to one basis at the friendly ticket vendor. The mugs last 15 minutes, logged in or not. They are handed out from the Brewery Barkers whenever you use the /wave emote on them. Racing Ram Tips Several of the quests involve the racing rams, including the barking runs (10 tickets (daily)) and the keg delivery (2 tickets per keg (daily)). The rental racing ram lasts for a total of 4 minutes. During the keg delivery daily quest, the time limit for the ram is increased by 30 seconds for each keg delivered. The rams have 5 speeds. These are accessed through the bridle. Using the bridle gets the ram into higher speed mode. It takes a few clicks to go up to the next speed and you have to click on a regular basis to stay in a speed range. Clicking faster than the maintenence rate will speed up and not clicking for a while will slow down. If you get into Canter speed, you get a stacking debuff which tracks your rams tiredness. If this debuff stacks to 100, your ram becomes exhausted and slows way down. There are apple barrels which, if you ride by real close, will remove the debuff and allow it to start at zero again. This is very important to maximize ticket gain from the keg delivery daily quest. Using the 2 barrels near the path you travel, you can remain in gallop mode for the entire ride. Speed list from low to high. Speeds are % of running speed. * Exhausted 14% ** If you stack the debuff to 100 * Walking 74% (close to this need to test again) ** Rams start here and if you do nothing this is how fast they go. ** Also, they are always on auto-move so you have to hold your move backwards key to stand still. ** Debuff stacking reduces about 4-5 a tick * Trot 120% (close) ** Slower than a regular mount ** Debuff stacking ticks down at 1 or 2 per tick * Canter 200% ** Epic mount speed with no trinkets ** Debuff stacks up 1-2 per tick * Gallop 285%+ ** Faster than Epic with Crusader (a bit) ** Debuff ticks up 5 per tick Screenshots Image:WoWScrnShot 092207 175803.jpg‎|Brewfest in Durotar. Image:Markvend.jpg‎|Prize Ticket Vendor. Image:Bron.jpg‎|Sausage Vendor. Image:Ridingmas.jpg‎|Ram Racing Master. External links * Official Brewfest In-Game Event page * MMO-Champion preview Category:Brewfest Category:Holiday